


Remember

by Zylith



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylith/pseuds/Zylith
Summary: An older one shot I wrote back in 2010, but deciding to post it here. Yami returns to Yugi after the ceremonial duel.





	Remember

His head spun, heavy and blank. The overwhelming sense that there was something he needed to remember consumed him, biting at the back of his mind in the form of a placid throb. Nothing felt quite right, like his body had become bound and immobile, strained against a cold, hard surface, aching.

'_Am I to remember something?'_

Hydric and thoughtless, only an empty source of longing beckoning dryer desires within his heart which reverberated roughly against his ribcage. He only knew of this "peace", but this feeling…

'_To remember… What is it?'_

If only he could remember. The feeling of unease was of solace. He knew that even if he could not remember, sorrow was the key, the root. Something terrible happened, something that left him involuntarily incomplete.

'_Why can't I remember?'_

"**Have you really forgotten everything?"**

A voice…deep, serene…sorrowful and cautious. It called out to him from the darkness, drawing him from his reverie, bringing confusion to flower. As far as he ever knew, he was alone, always alone inside this darkness.

"Who are you?"he asked. His senses became more alert, aware of the darkness in which enclosed his body, merely floating, curled into the fetal position. "Where am I?"

"**You are unable to remember?"**

_Remember…. _That word haunted his thoughts. He was supposed to remember something, but his mind and heart gave no heed to what, driving him to the verge of insanity. Desperation became his song, pleading, demanding, but he only gained a horrific silence. He was never given an answer.

"**You're soul, its found peace, but I sense a great unease stirring around you. What bothers you?"**

Why was this mysterious voice so cryptic? Why wasn't it answering his questions?

"I want…to remember, but I can't. Something is stopping me from remembering something very important. My heart, it aches because of it."

"**You cannot remember because it is too painful. You've lost something important to you, and in response, your heart has closed itself, your mind blocking memories. But you are also afraid to forget as well."**

"How can I be afraid to forget something I have forgotten? You aren't making any sense."

The voice turned into a soft, uneasy laugh that ended abruptly. Another voice came, pitched higher, more emotion flooding through it.

"_Please, you can't allow yourself to forget, Master!"_

An unexpected pain erupted in his chest, forcing him to unfurl his body, his crimson eyes opening at long last. Before him were two specks of light, one a soft, energetic pink, the other a serene purple. Why did they seem so familiar? His hand gripped his chest, the pain subsiding momentarily.

"Who are you? Why does it feel as if I know you both?"

"_Because you do, Master!" _the pink orb stated, voice rising in distress. _"You haven't really forgotten us, have you?"_ The sorrow was as plain as day, and it caused another wave of pain to flood through his chest. He gathered that the pink light's voice was female, the other masculine and likely male.

"**You must call our names, Master. Allow yourself to remember."**

"It hurts to try."

"_Don't worry, Master. We can make the pain go away."_

The pink orb shot out at him, sinking painlessly into his chest, surprising him. A warmth like no other spread through him, thawing his icy body, a flash of memory sweeping across his mind.

"**Let us ease your pain, Master. You will be alright." **Following in pursuit, the purple orb disappeared into his body. His eyes widened, first in terror…then of recognition.

"You are… Black Magician…and Black Magician Girl! Mahado…Mana…"In that very moment, he saw everything. The past…the present…the pain…the happiness. All of it combined, forming a spiral within his beating heart, forcing upon him each and every emotion he had suppressed.

The two orbs appeared again, this time taking their rightful forms. When he gazed at them, he saw both their forms: as they were in ancient Egypt and as the cards he had once cherished just like…

"Yugi!"Tears stung his eyes and assaulted his cheeks, moistening them as he stared, subjected, at the Black Magician and Black Magician Girl. He…really allowed himself to forget Yugi? Of all the people, he forgot _Yugi_? The thought was repulsive, sinful.

"Aibou... Where is he?"he demanded.

"**Master, you are in the otherworld. Young Master is…not here."**

"_You fought Young Master in a ceremonial duel to determine whether your soul would be allowed to rest. You…lost, Master. Young Master won, allowing your soul to move on and rejoin everyone you knew when you were pharaoh." _Dark Magician Girl looked away uneasily, her bright blue eyes closing. _"You pulled away from everyone and placed yourself in darkness. It was too painful to remember Young Master because your heart longed to be with him."_

"**Young Master is in his own world, his own time," **Black Magician stated solemnly. **"However…" **He paused, uncertain whether it was wise to tell his master the aftermath of Yugi. Would it only serve to create damage?

Anger flared, the darkness beginning to stir. "Tell me what happen to my Aibou!"

"**Like you, he has pulled away. Master, we are worried about you both."**

"_Which is why we've found a way to send you back!" _the Black Magician Girl chirped, raising her scepter above her head. _"By combining the powers we have here, we are able to restore you to Young Master's world and time!"_

"But the Millennium Puzzle, it was lost forever, never to be found again."

"**When you return, you will have a body of your own."**

"But how is that possible?" He had a feeling there was a catch to this all, one that would fall into misery.

Both the magicians looked away, knowing they would have to tell him of the great sacrifice that had to be made. But it was for the better, right?

"_Master…do you…remember your name?" _the Black Magician Girl suddenly asked.

The question caught him off guard. "I…" No, he couldn't remember his name… Why was that? "I don't know." It felt like it was on the tip of his tongue. Was this something his mind and heart had suppressed from his memory as well? "Why am I unable to remember?"

"**By stating your name, the darkness around you will disappear, unbinding you from your suppressed memories," **the Black Magician explained. **"But the question now is which name will you choose?"**

"Which name?"

"_Your true name and the name given to you by Young Master."_

"Which name do I…choose," he whispered softly. He couldn't remember. He wanted desperately to be with his Aibou, hold him close, to tell him what he never allowed himself to say. He had to remember! Yugi wasn't able to move on either… The thought of what powerful depression could do to his counterpart frightened him. What if Yugi attempted something…drastic? Fear burned, a hazardous feeling ready to erupt.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to remember as his hand went to his heart, his fingers grazed warm metal. Around his neck was a silver cartouche pendant, the one he suddenly remembered Anzu giving him before entering the world of memory. With wide, crimson eyes, he swallowed, gingerly picking the pendant up and gazing at it. There, imbedded in the metal, was his name.

"Atemu," he spoke. The darkness surrounding them suddenly jerked, twisting and writhing before vanishing like smoke. However, the darkness was only replaced by blinding light.

"**You have remembered one name, Master."**

"_In order to return, you must remember the name given to you by Young Master."_

Thinking, he chuckled suddenly. "How could I have not realized it before? I am the counterpart to Yugi…the darkness to his light," he murmured. "The name given to me…is Yami."

It all happened so fast. Too fast one might think.

The light, much like the darkness, vanished and Yami found himself floating in Yugi's room, but he was unseen. It was merely a vision of where Yugi was now, what state he was in.

"Yugi!" The aching within his heart increased, almost as if it were being torn in two. "Aibou…."

"**You wish to return, Master?"**

"More than anything," Yami replied. He could feel the rise of tears, being so close to his Aibou, yet so far away. All he wanted was to return and stay like he should have.

"_Its okay, Master." _The Black Magician Girl rested her hand on Yami's shoulder, a smile plastered to her lips. For an instant, she looked more like Mana. _"Just…close your eyes."_

Obediently, Yami did so, unaware of what awaited him.

His body became warm, feverish, a soft glow emitting from the tips of the magicians scepters, aimed toward his heart. First his fingertips tingled, then his arms, his torso, until his whole body felt strange. His transparent body was slowly become solid.

'_I will be with you soon, Aibou,' _Yami thought, a smile forming on his lips.

He didn't know how long he was there for, but it didn't matter. His loyal servants had found him, brought him from the darkness and were allowing him a chance to return to his love. But what he didn't know…was that in order for Yami to gain a physical body of his own…the Black Magician and Black Magician Girl intended to sacrifice themselves entirely to do so and it was too late for Yami to do anything about it.

"**My only wish is to have seen the smile on your face when you become reunited with Young Master…" **the Black Magician suddenly stated. Yami noticed the severe emotions pooled into his servants words, emotions of happiness and sorrow.

Something wasn't right.

His eyes snapped open in alarm, horror igniting in those vivid crimson eyes. There, before him, he saw both magicians glowing, smiling, completely serene…but their bodies were breaking down, the particles flowing into him, creating a physical body so he could return to Yugi.

"W-Why?" Yami demanded. His fists clenched at his sides and he tried desperately to step forward. He didn't want them to disappear for his sake. Why did everything he love eventually get stripped away from him? Was this his destiny: to lose everyone he ever loved?

"_Our only wish is to see you happy again, Master." _The Black Magician Girl floated toward him, placing her hand over her master's heart. _"We will always live within you. Don't worry, we still exist in Young Masters world within the cards. So long as you believe in us, we will never leave. For now, our wish is to reunite you with Young Master as your heart desires."_

Even If they weren't really disappearing completely, it was still very difficult to see his loyal servants break down into nothing right before his very eyes. He looked down, noticing they were still floating within Yugi's room and a coy smile appeared. There on Yugi's desk were two cards face-up: the two magicians he cherished dearly. Yes, he would never forget them, and knowing they sacrificed themselves to allow him to return to his precious Aibou, he knew he would hold them closer than he ever thought possible.

'_There isn't enough thanks in the world I can give you,' _he thought. _'Thank you…for everything.'_

Only their smiles remained as the last remnants of the two magicians disappeared, completing Yami. But rather than continue to float within his Aibou's room, Yami's feet landed on the ground and everything became so very real. His lungs inhaled deeply, taking in as much air as possible. His fingertips ran over his chest, relishing in the fact he had a body of his own without having to share Yugi's…and lastly, his cheeks were covered in joyful tears.

This wasn't a dream either. He was in his own body standing in Yugi's dark little room where his Aibou was sobbing at his desk, murmuring his name. It saddened Yami to see him like this, but that would now change. He was able to provide Yugi with happiness and love again, to stay close and relish in the others presence.

Taking in a deep breath, Yami took a step toward Yugi, mustering up his courage. "Aibou…" he said, soft.

With a jerk, Yugi flew out of his chair, standing, bewildered. He stared at Yami as if he were an intruder until recognition came to his features, his amethyst eyes widening, able to gaze at those crimson orbs once more. New tears fell to his cheeks, his body trembling, mind blank.

"Yami?" he breathed weakly.

Smiling, Yami chuckled, closing the distance between them and encasing the smaller boy in a powerful, heated embrace. "I've come home."

And so, another chapter began…the ending not so much of an ending after all.


End file.
